


Bienvenido a casa.

by ElChetitoDeKaijou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElChetitoDeKaijou/pseuds/ElChetitoDeKaijou
Summary: La abrumadora sensación que oprimía su pecho al estar parado frente a la puerta desapareció en cuanto el sonido de sus pasos, cual reloj, marcó el reinicio de una vida olvidada.





	Bienvenido a casa.

Seijūrō no recordaba la fecha exacta de la última vez que pisó aquel lugar. En su momento no lo tomó en cuenta, aferrándose desde una mirada sepia a la idea de no volver a presentarse allí.  
Asumía, sin embargo y con pesado remordimiento, que se habían cumplido poco menos de dos años.  


Su diestra buscó el interruptor de la luz…, mas se limitó a pasar saliva así como a pasar de accionarlo.  
No estaba dispuesto a contemplar el espacio de una forma tan repentina como la que un foco le ofrecía, y prefirió guiarse por el tenue brillo que se colaba desde el pasillo. Estaba seguro de que su mirada se acostumbraría acorde a su entrada.  
  
Cada uno de sus pasos retumbaba, confundiéndose su desconfianza con un planificado, lento y sombrío andar, desorientando tal muestra de sobrante elegancia a las paredes, dejando en ellas una intriga innecesaria mientras que las mismas suelas se encargaban de alborotar partículas y dibujar una nube de polvareda que, en la ahora moderada penumbra de aquella alcoba, regresaba inmediatamente a su lugar de origen, instalándose en la madera una vez más.

Según se apreciaba, nadie se atrevió a entrar allí de nuevo y, en consecuencia, la habitación no se había aseado en lo que su ausencia duró.

   
Una sonrisa espontánea, sentida, se formó al encontrarse y reconocer ambos rubíes la cama desarreglada, así como el escritorio cubierto por una fina capa erróneamente percibida como grisácea, morando sobre éste viejos cuadernos y diferentes objetos escolares que, en su momento y por decisiones que él no tuvo el poder de tomar, fue necesario reemplazar.  
Todo seguía donde lo dejó aquella lejana, pero tan fresca en su memoria mañana, cuando se dirigió a la escuela con una calma que sólo delataba la ignorancia que poseía con respecto a los hechos a suceder. Esa misma tarde, aunque el improvisado marcador del gimnasio y el rostro de Atsushi indicaran que la victoria le pertenecía, lo único que en realidad ganó fue _perderse_ a sí mismo en esos números escritos con marcador negro sobre una pizarra blanca; 5 – 4.

 

Se deshizo de la chaqueta que portaba la signatura Rakuzan para tomar, momentáneamente, un lugar en la cama.

  
_“Estoy de vuelta”_ susurró contra la almohada, quien no le devolvió el saludo, sólo le regaló una grosera bocanada cargada de polvillo, hecho que decidió no tener en cuenta.

 

Su anatomía se bañaba de serenidad al concientizarse de que, de nuevo, utilizaría el cuarto que le perteneció durante catorce años.  
En cambio, también era consciente de que por aquella noche no podría descansar en dicho lugar. No estaba en condiciones de ser habitado.  
Por esto, decidió que refugiarse en el cuarto de huéspedes sería lo adecuado.

Recobrar energías era una urgente prioridad debido no sólo al partido que esa misma tarde drenó todas sus fuerzas, sino también a la venidera y ajetreada mañana siguiente, en la cual se encargaría de condicionar su cuarto y, también, de desmantelar la habitación que, en su opinión, sobraba.  
La persona que un día la invadió, ya no existía. Seijūrō no permitiría que en el futuro dicho dormitorio representara más que un olvidado depósito; antigua cueva de ojos dispares y noches cargadas de pesadillas y batallas.

Pues, finalmente **él** , _Akashi Seijūrō_ , había regresado, y no volvería a abrirle las puertas de su hogar a una indeseable presencia nunca más.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayer vi la película "Split" y el detalle de que sus diferentes personalidades tenían diferentes habitaciones me inspiró a escribir esto.
> 
> Sé que es un poco... abstracto, quizá. ¿? Pero espero que se haya entendido y pueda ser interpretado correctamente.
> 
> Gracias por leerme <3 y hasta pronto.


End file.
